


Infatuation

by QueenHusband



Category: Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Edgar, Forced Feminization, M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband
Summary: A story of how one person's secret admirer became another's waking nightmare.|#noncontober Day 20: Forced feminization|
Relationships: Edge Colthearts | Edgar Colthearts/Leki | Loki
Kudos: 6





	Infatuation

Edgar knows it's just a dream. He knows it, but still, he can't help following Ryouga down the spiral stairs of the ancient labyrinth. It's just like Goura's, except not, in the way dreams tend to blend places together so the strange becomes familiar. No matter how fast he flies down the steps, Ryouga is always ahead of him, going deeper, deeper. The stone walls glow red from the fiery depths like they're descending into hell. It's hotter and hotter, sweat trickling down his body under his clothes, but he won't stop because Ryouga won't _stop_ and--

"Nng... Hot..." Seriously, it's sweltering! Edgar tries to roll over, only to smoosh his nose against something solid--definitely not his pillow. He blinks away, his blue eyes still hazy with sleep and unseeing for a good couple of minutes. A familiar scent is wrapped around him like a warm blanket... No. He blinks more rapidly, finally seeing the obstacle for what it is. A whole ass body is wrapped around him under the blanket. "Loki! Seriously?"

The oni stirs in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent before hugging Edgar tighter to his chest. Over the years he's grown wiry and strong and frustratingly still insists on sharing the bed despite the fact it's not big enough for two people. Beads of sweat slide down his neck as his face heats up, brows furrowed in concentration. It's impossible to move Loki in this position with his one arm trapped under his Guardian Beast and the other locked under the boy's armpit. No wonder it's so bloody hot in here. It's bad enough they sleep next to a furnace but Loki's got an affinity to fire on top of it all, so his body's naturally hot. Loki grumbles something again, rolling them over so he's nearly on top of the blonde, suffocating him.

"Loki...!" Edgar sucks in a breath of air, trying to gather the strength to shove him off. His efforts pay off somewhat because the demon starts shifting around.

"Ugh...What? So noisy," Loki slurs his speech, yawning with a stretch which does nothing to disentangle them. He stares down at the crown of blonde hair under his chin for a moment before suddenly bolting upright. "Hey! Why are you hugging me!?"

" _You_ were hugging _me_ ," Edgar's voice is deadpan, though the blush deepens. He kicks the demon right off the bed, hearing a satisfying thud. 

A split-second later the spitfire's back on his feet and lunging onto the bed to tackle his Master before the blonde can escape. Their fingers laced together in a wrestle for dominance, Loki bares his teeth as he leans down, "You looking for a fight, huh!?"

"Is that how a Summon Beast talks to its Master?"

"Is that how a Craftknight wakes his Summon Beast? And who you calling 'it'!" 

Edgar grits his teeth and despite using all his strength, he's got gravity working against him, and within seconds his hands are pinned to either side of his head. They glare at each other the same they've done every morning for the past year or so. Loki wasn't always like this. He'd matured over the course of their quest to defeat Goura, only to gradually revert back to his old ways. It's like he's hit a rebellious stage and has to fight and squabble over every little thing and even though Edgar tried at first to be the adult in the room, he could only take so much insubordination before they were scrapping like brats in a schoolyard. Orin said before he thinks Loki's "just at that age", whatever that's supposed to mean. Edgar's getting sick of it! 

So when Loki's peering down on his with that smug sharp-toothed grin, he feels more than justified kicking him in the stomach.

Off the bed, he goes--again, though this time he lingers on the floor for a bit clutching his stomach. Edgar does feel a little bad in the aftermath but hell if he'll show it. With Loki down for the count, he takes the opportunity to hop out of bed and launch upstairs to the bathroom. If he's quick he can wash up before his siblings are out of bed. For some reason, Loki never harasses him when he's in the bath, or when the family's around, so they're like his meatshields... for now. He'll put the wily demon in his place soon enough and Loki will have to respect him again!

Edgar's scrubbing his hair, grumbling about all the wicked things he's going to do when Orin barges in unannounced, "Edgar, was that you making all that noise downstairs?"

"Ack!" Edgar's hands fly up to his chest. "Ever heard of knocking!?"

"What? It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Yeah, like... when I was eight," Edgar fumes, though he's not even sure himself why he's mad. They're both guys so it shouldn't be a big deal. Pushing any embarrassing thoughts to the back of his mind, Edgar resumes washing his hair. "Anyway, what's so urgent it couldn't wait till later?"

"Oh, no, dad needs you but it can wait. Meet us in the kitchen when you're done."

The door clicks shut. Edgar squeezes his eye shut from the soap burning his eyes. _Then why'd you barge in!?_

| | |

Blaire, Orin, and Tatiana are all seated around the kitchen table, with the former blatantly ignoring the plate of cookies Tatiana's subtly pushing toward them. "Edgar! You're finally up and about," says his dad, looking ecstatic to have a distraction from Tatiana's poisons--er, sweets. (This does _not_ escape her notice.)

"Master, what did you need me for?" Edgar pulls out a chair for himself, as far away from his sister as possible but she's subtly pushing the plate his way anyway.

"Hm. How do I say this... Apparently, there's a blockade to the village, meaning no traders have been able to come or go. It's causing quite a commotion."

"The Chief wants us to do something about it," Orin pitches in, though for some odd reason he looks like he's barely holding back laughter. 

"Ok..." Sounds simple enough, though Edgar's not sure he likes the way Orin's snickering.

Blaire motions for Tatiana to fetch something, to which she momentarily postpones her quest to torture them via food poisoning. She does helpfully point out she made a fresh batch this morning, and if anyone would like to try some to help themselves, before disappearing upstairs. All three of them are tempted to secretly throw it out but none of them have the heart (or the guts) to suggest it. After a beat, Tatiana's back, holding up a flowy white dress. There are flowery patterns woven into the fabric in a sweeping pattern, with silk trimmings and a matching waistband with a bouncy looking bow on the back. Perfect for a young lady on a summer stroll. Edgar is genuinely impressed, "Woah, is that the dress you've been working on? It's beautiful."

"Hehe, thank you, Edgar," she beams, doing a little twirl while holding up the garment. "It's got a matching sunhat too, so you won't be too hot."

"Wow, that's... huh?"

Orin's snickers grow louder as Blaire nervously rises from his seat, as though prepared to stop his adoptive son from bolting. "You see, there are unique circumstances..."

"Circumstances," Edgar slowly rises from his chair, not at all liking where any of this is going.

"We have reason to believe it's a Summon Beast," says Blaire, as though that explains anything.

"Master, what are you getting at?"

"You get to play the bride!" chirps Tatiana before suddenly souring. "Even though I volunteered..."

Blaine smiles, "Absolutely not."

"I'm a Craftknight too, you know," she says, getting defensive. "Besides, it asked for the most beautiful girl in the village... Isn't it obvious it's talking about me!?"

"I'm pretty sure it's looking for Lynn," says Orin. 

Tatiana's frown deepens, "She left years ago. It's obviously talking about me!!"

"Now, now," Edgar holds a hand up to each of them, a flood of childhood nostalgia briefly taking the edge off his apprehension. "If it won't leave, why can't we just defeat it?"

Blaire sighs, dropping back into his chair now that he's relatively certain Edgar's at least going to hear them out. "We would if we could find it. It's hidden somewhere in the forest."

Now that just deepens Edgar's confusion. How could it be obstructing traffic to and from the village if it won't even show itself? How is it making its demands? There are so many unanswered questions and they're probably showing on his face because Blaire simply rubs his chin with another forlorn sigh, "You have to see for yourself. We need to draw it out, but I can't risk putting any women of the village in danger. That's why I was hoping--"

"I refuse," Edgar states flat-out. Then points at Orin, "Make him do it."

"No way," Suddenly all laughter stops, and Orin's serious as a judge. "You're short and have a baby-face. You'd be the better candidate."

"I refuse."

Blaire's smile is apologetic. He reasons, "It's only for a little while."

"I refuse...!"

* * *

| | |-------------------------------| | |-------------------------------| | |

* * *

"Stop staring."

"I told you I'm not."

Edgar mentally grumbles various curses as he nearly trips over his dress trying to step over a tree root. It's difficult to move, especially with his giant spear, hammer, and Tatianna's cookies tied to a satchel all hanging off a belt that clashes with the darn dress. He still feels this is an incredibly stupid idea... Stray strands of hair keep blowing into his face thanks to the breeze. Yet again, he's sweating profusely--who knew long hair could be so hot? Lynn must be sweltering all the time. He self-consciously adjusts his wig as they walk, trying his best to ignore the holes boring in the back of his skull. Tatiana was all too happy to make him over and he hates to admit, she did a good job. By the time Loki's lazy behind joined them in the kitchen, he literally asked where Edgar was, and "who's that lady". The oni's eyes have been wide as saucers ever since. It's aggravating.

"Oh, what in the world," Edgar freezes upon seeing the Wind Fortress. There's an electric fence blocking the entire archway, with no Summon Beast or person in sight.

The next moment a heavy weight bumps right into him, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Oof--Why'd you stop?" Loki shoots the blonde...well, brunette now, an accusatory look as he rubs his nose.

Edgar whips around, "If you'd stop staring at me for five seconds, you'd see why."

"I'm not staring! What, you think you're so damn hot?" Loki's bristling the way he does when he gets overly defensive, before gaping at the sight before them. "What the hell is that?"

"I think this is what Master meant when he said we had to see it for ourselves..."

"I don't know who's causing it, but I can't wait to fight it!" Loki grins. Edgar's just glad the demon's got something new to focus on besides-- **HUMMMM**

**ARE YOU THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE VILLAGE?**

The pair jump at the booming electronic voice, seeming to come from all directions. They instinctively stand back to back, with Loki drawing his sword. Edgar barely remembers to raise the pitch of his voice, making him stutter in panic, "Yes, that's me... May I see who's asking?"

_God, this is embarrassing..._

**FINALLY!! LET US GET A GOOD LOOK AT YOU...!**

Mechanical tentacles spring forth from the depths of the woods on either side, seizing Edgar by all four limbs and hauling him into the air in the blink of an eye. He barely has time to shriek, much less draw his weapon--the sniper lance currently tumbling to the ground below. Loki dodges just in time for it to sink half-way deep into the earth. He's swinging wildly at four more tentacles whipping about at high speeds, but there are too many for one person. Edgar struggles against his binds--it doesn't go far.

**HM. HEHEHE... HAHAHAHAHA!!!**

The body of the beast rises from the forest, a shockingly tiny blue cube, its eight corners from which the tentacles protrude. It hovers closer, just enough for Edgar to spot the spiky green thing riding it. "An armadillo!?" he yelps, completely forgetting his voice though his captors don't seem to notice.

So it was two Summon Beasts acting together! The spiky armadillo rolls its tail, it's green eyes lighting up. **WE ARE PLEASED.**

 _Oh, great._ Edgar screams again as his body suddenly drops a few feet, now only held up by one arm and leg. Looks like Loki managed to chop off two tentacles, however yet again the monster is unfazed. There are still six left and Loki's quickly running out of breath. The thing's moving too fast to land a proper fire spell and doesn't seem that interested in fighting in the first place. Two more tentacles latch onto his dangling arm and leg, easily replacing what was lost. Edgar's heart drops as he's suddenly yanked along midair, the mechanical Summon Beast launching itself over the forest. He catches one last glimpse of his Guardian Beast before his vision's nothing but canopy. "Loki!"

"Edgar!" Loki's shout fades into the distance way too quickly. The pace at which they're flying is making his stomach turn. If he'd eaten anything that morning, it surely would have evacuated his gut by now. Ah, he wanted to say something more intelligent... He can only endure the hellish ride, one that feels like it will never end--until it does. The three of them come to a jerky stop, hovering around in the air a few moments before slowly descending into a cave. Edgar's too dizzy to gather his bearings, fading in and out of consciousness.

* * *

| | |-------------------------------| | |-------------------------------| | |

* * *

Wet.

Cold.

Pain.

The sensations rouse him back to the world of the living, in that order.

Edgar's bleary blue eyes blink flutter open to total darkness, his body cramped and subsumed in a syrupy fluid. Breathing it in is pain beyond anything he's ever experienced, and yet he's no dying from lack of oxygen. It must be some kind of spell, but for what purpose? All he can do is choke on the vile liquid, the horror of something probing between his legs gradually dawning. _It's. Inside me._

**WE ARE MAKING THE APPROPRIATE ALTERATIONS.**

_What alterations...!? G-Get out of my... Just get out!_

**YOU ARE SIXTY PERCENT COMPLETE.**

_Ugh--It hurts... What are you talking about!?_

**SIXTY-THREE PERCENT.**

The realization hits him that this creature is somehow communicating telepathically. They're connected somehow, besides the... obvious _connection_. The tentacle inside him vibrates, excruciating shocks of pain spreading from his stomach down to the tips of his toes. He can't fathom how long he's been in 'here' or when he'll get out. Every second is an eternity threatening to break him apart. Unable to move, he can only claw at the walls of his mind for release from this prison. Even as his body suddenly, and with great force, spills out across a smooth surface, the thick liquid vaporizing into thin air, the residual pain leaves him too stunned to move. The moment actual air fills his lungs, he lets out a full-throated raspy scream.

"Shit! Are you hurt!?"

Loki's voice. Oh God--the robotic limb is sliding out. It feels like someone's pulling the world's longest snake through his backside, finally exiting with a squelchy pop. So much shouting and metallic clanging is happening all around him, but all he can make out with clarity are the arms holding him up and running.


End file.
